


Light Weight

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [99]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Keith is silly again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith has never drank a sip of alcohol before in all of his twenty-three-years. Lance is determined to get Keith to try a drink.





	Light Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:"Would you write Keith getting home really drunk after a party and shiro taking care of him while he's hungover? Thank you and have a good day!"

   “I don’t know Lance,” Keith said softly, leaning back on his couch. Next to him was Lance, one of his three best friends since he was four-years-old. Lance was certainly the most hyper and active within the group of friends. He was always coming up with new and exciting adventures for the group to do. Sometimes they were fun and sometimes, they were a disaster.

              This one felt like a disaster to Lance.

              “Keith, man, come  _on,”_  Lance moaned before draping himself over Keith and Hunk. The two looked at one another for a split second before they simultaneously shoved Lance off of them and onto the floor. Lance flopped ungracefully onto the hard floor, shouting and pouting the whole time.

              “Rude!” Lance snapped but didn’t take a seat on their laps again. Keith smirked, leaning up against Hunk while Pidge snickered at Lance’s fall. “I’m just trying to make the most of your time! I mean, you’ve been back from the army for six months now, for  _good_  and we can celebrate! You weren’t around much right after you turned 21, so we gotta take you out to some bars as if you were twenty-one and not twenty-three again!”

              “But do you honestly think bars are my thing?” Keith asked dryly.

              “Why wouldn’t they?” Lance merely shrugged, causing Pidge to snort out loud. Lance turned to Pidge in order to give them his most offended look ever, only for Pidge to completely ignore him.

              “First off, bars are loud,” Pidge pointed out on one finger. Keith saluted in agreement. “There are way too many people at bars. _And_  they’re all drunk. That definitely sounds like Keith’s explanation of fun.”

              “Thank you Pidge.” The twenty-three-year-old Keith smiled at Pidge. Pidge returned the smile with a finger salute before going back to the book they were reading. Besides Keith, acting as a nice and warm pillow for Keith, Hunk nodded along with him.

              “Come on! You guys are always killing my buzz.” Lance practically moaned.

              “Your buzz could use a bit of killing,” Keith muttered under his breath. He earned a sharp glare from Keith to which he ignored.

              “Pidge. Hunk. Why can’t you be on my side?” Lance sighed dramatically. Pidge simply rolled their eyes and Hunk shrugged sheepishly. “Look, we’ve all seen each other before. You both have helped me out of bars several times before. It took Shiro, Pidge  _and_  I to get drunk Hunk home, and Pidge you were totally drunk every Christmas party we threw!”

              “Hey! That’s classified information.” Pidge shouted suddenly. Lance smirked and stuck his tongue out like a child would.

              “My point is, we’ve all seen each other drunk, hell, we’ve even seen  _Shiro_  and  _Allura_  and Coran drunk. And they’re our old teachers and father!” Lance said. Keith’s face turned red upon remembering that incident. His dad was a pretty good drinker, only drinking at celebrations or barbeques and even then, he usually has one or two drinks. However, after Keith’s return home, they’d all gone to celebrate at a restaurant where Shiro felt it was okay to have a couple of nice drinks and after a while, it was Keith and his friends watching over Shiro, Allura and Coran, to make sure they didn’t do anything they’d regret. Keith had bee stunned and slightly offended at seeing his indestructible dad drunk, though, after a few corny dad jokes and bad attempts at flirting with their waiter, Keith had several embarrassing videos of his father.

              “But have we  _ever_  seen drunk Keith? No!” Lance asked and then answered his own question before anyone had the chance to answer.

              “And why would I want to get drunk? Especially around you losers?” Keith rolled his eyes, whining when he earned a kick from Pidge. He glowered at his friend’s betrayal and sunk deeper into Hunk’s side, immediately earning a hug from the bigger man.

              Lance sighed heavily. “Look, man, you don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to get drunk, then I will  _never_  force you too. If you don’t want to drink then I really won’t push it. I’m just teasing.”

              Keith blushed at the genuine tone of Lance’s voice and he swallowed. “I don’t know about getting drunk…but, maybe a drink and dinner would be nice?” Keith finally said.

              “Oooh! We could go to that awesome cheesecake restaurant that you love!” Pidge was suddenly interested in the conversation and put down their book. Hunk’s eyes lit up and he nodded reverently. “They have a big variety of drinks you can choose from, and their rainbow trout – to die for!”

              “Yeah,” Lance nodded with a soft smile on his face. He was happy to see a relaxed expression on Keith’s face. It was a look that the friends had missed, especially since Keith’s return from the military. “Drinks and dinner sound good to me.”

x.V.x

              “Hi, Keith! Are you having fun?” Shiro bit back the large grin that was threatening to twist up his lips. He had just arrived at the restaurant less than five minutes ago, after receiving a call from Keith. Though, he wasn’t sure what Keith had tried to say into the call before a laughing Hunk took the phone and explained that Keith had somehow managed to get  _drunk._

              Shiro had freaked at first, ready to scold Keith’s friends because for a panicked moment all he could think was that  _Keith wanted to drink until he forgot the memories of his time in the war._  However, he stopped when he heard the fun Keith was having and learning that Keith had gotten drunk because he’d accidentally drank Hunk’s drink which had  _twice_ as much alcohol due to his bigger body size.

              “Takashi! Hey guys, have you met Takashi Shirogane?” Keith laughed, face bright red and hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. He pushed himself off of Pidge, who also seemed a bit buzzed and was giggling at Keith. Keith put one hand under his chin to look at Shiro. “This guy’s a hero. Makes me wish he was my dad.”

              This time Shiro did laugh.

              “I’m pretty sure he is your dad, Keith.” Hunk explained while Lance howled with laughter. Thankfully, the group was in a secluded and private part of the restaurant after Lance had explained that Keith was a soldier and drinking for the first time ever.

              Keith’s jaw dropped in genuine awe and shock before his eyes sparkled. “Really?”

              “Yep,” Shiro answered before taking a seat next to Keith. Keith blinked at Shiro before grabbing his hand.

              “Did you guys hear that? This here is my dad. Which means I can brag about how  _proud_  I am of him.” Keith said excitedly. Shiro chuckled and allowed Keith to play around with his hands. His ears were slightly pink from Keith’s words, but he managed to keep his expression schooled.

              “That’s so cool buddy.” Lance snickered, snapping another picture of Keith’s dopey grin.

              “Hey, hey Takashi.”

              “You can call me dad.”

              “Dadashi.”

               _“Mi maldito dios.”_

              “Dadshi, how much can you bench press. Because I – I can bench,” Keith asked loudly, grabbing Shiro’s whole arm. “Wait, what was I saying?” He frowned in that adorable manner that he always did when he was confused and Shiro smiled softly. He gave Keith’s hand a gentle pat.

              “You wanted to say how much you can bench,” Shiro said and Keith’s eyes lit up again.

              “Right! Because I can bench  _two_  Dadshi’s. Two.” Keith bragged with a wag of his fingers. Shiro crossed his arms over his chest in amusement.

              “Oh really?”

              “Yeah, you calling me a liar?” Keith said, face scrunching up. He looked more like an angry kitten than an ex-pilot for the military.

              “No, no.” Shiro bit back another laugh. However, the damage was done, and Keith was pushing himself out of his chair.

              “Let’s go then. Right here, right now.” Keith said suddenly. Shiro’s eyes widened in shock and he blinked at his son. “Come on. Right now. I can bench you twice over  _and_  beat you.”

              “Are you challenging me to a strength competition?” One of Shiro’s eyebrows raised and his muscles happened to flex when he crossed his arms over his chest. However, this did nothing to deter Keith and instead motivated him to get on the floor in position. All the while, Lance, Pidge and even Hunk were howling in the background.

              Shiro rolled his eyes before doing as Keith said with a warm smile grace his lips. _At least he’s having fun._

x.V.x

              “I’m dying. That wasn’t fun. I never wanna do that again and I’m dead.” Keith moaned from where he was laying on the couch. Inside the kitchen, Shiro continued to cook Keith’s breakfast (more like brunch at this point).

              “Make sure you take that Tylenol and drink  _all_  of the water,” Shiro said from inside the kitchen. Keith groaned again, burying himself further in the bed, letting all of his pain and misery be known. Thankfully, he took the pills and drank the entire glass of water in one go. Just as it was finished, Shiro came by to set another glass of water down.

              “Keep hydrated, it helps,” Shiro promised, ruffling Keith’s hair gently.

              “Nooooo.”

              “Trust me, it does help,” Shiro said again with a soft chuckle and he walked away back into the kitchen. Keith moaned again but eventually sat up to continue drinking. He smiled to himself, despite his misery at his dad’s help. All morning he’d helped to make sure Keith was comfortable in bed, making sure Keith showered, helping him to stop throwing up and making breakfast.

              “Why couldn’t I be immune to alcohol like you or Uncle Kuro?” Keith sighed, only to grin when Shiro returned with two bowls of a Japanese traditional breakfast. They were foods that Keith hadn’t had in a couple years but his father had used to cook them  _all_  the time when he was a child.

              “I never would have guessed you to be a lightweight,” Shiro admitted, digging into his own bowl of food. “But at least you tried it.” He shrugged while Keith messily ate his own bowl. Gently, he leaned over to clean Keith’s face, ignoring the protests from his son.

              The two ate in peaceful silence until it was interrupted by Keith.

              “Hey dad,” He said quietly. Shiro paused in mid-chew to look at Keith. “Thanks for being there for me. Yesterday  _and_ today.”

              “Of course, Keith,” Shiro leaned over and tucked Keith against his side as the two continued to eat. “I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I'm not forcing anyone but if you want subscribing to the Single Dad AU SERIES is a great idea. When I update, I don't write fics in order to I may update but then move the fic around as to make the series in a chronological order (so we can be all nostalgic and "Watch" Keith grow up) meaning my most updated fic isn't always the last on the list! Many of you already have this down and it's awesome, but this is easier to see when I update and you can read every fic over again. I know my tumblr can get annoying despite tagging every fic and so forth. Thanks guys!


End file.
